


Cat Got your Tongue?

by minimumobsession



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, choppy and basically word vomit, how to fic write? it's been so long, or quailty writing :), supppper rushed so dont expect a coherent storyline, wonwoo's a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimumobsession/pseuds/minimumobsession
Summary: “You accidently broke my arm when you fell from a tree and landed on top of me.”Sometimes Wonwoo just gets too into the moment and forgets he's a 60-something kilogram man and that most tree branches cannot support him.But people like Junhui remind him of that, especially when Wonwoo's carrying said man to the hospital because he broke the man's arm.





	Cat Got your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> AAHAHGAGH I'm finally back!!!!  
> it's been what? almost a year since i last posted a fic but idk  
> fun fact: senior year was a lot more hectic than i thought it would be... like it's slowly dying down and im about to commint to a college and piwefhwo;iaehfvo it's so weird and i dont like it  
> i missed fic writing, like i have a bunch of wip but i never finished any, this was so fun to write even thought its super choppy and rushed  
> i hope you guys like it! ive missed reading your comments!  
> since its been so long im a bit rusty so comment if anything doesnt make sense

Jeon Wonwoo wasn’t weird. Nope, not weird at all. Totally normal, just like any other twenty-something male.

Yet, his current predicament seemed to contradict every reassurance flying through his head.

Splinters from the branches of the tree seemed to prick every inch of his exposed forearms and calves as he slowly crawled away from the trunk, shifting ever so slightly so the branch shook as little as possible. Never in a million years would Wonwoo think he would become a public spectacle, climbing up a tree in a very public park, surrounded by hundreds of moms and kids, and doing a little shimmy on the branch.

He was sure that he heard at least two moms gasp before walking away from the idiot Jeon Wonwoo was making himself out to be.

But Wonwoo had a perfectly good reason to be doing a shimmy in the tree. After all, he was not weird.

Fuck photography class. Maybe Wonwoo could become a businessman with a nine to five job, in those uncomfortable suits, sitting in a cubicle until his butt went numb. Just the thought of being an office worker sent a shudder down his spine, but not literally or he would risk falling out of the tree.

Photography was an art. Sometimes weird, Wonwoo thought as he laid on the branch, looking through his camera.

And of course, the project had to be cliché and stupid. And of course, Jeon Wonwoo being Jeon Wonwoo went the extra way and instead of settling for pictures of simple nature, like trees or flowers, he decided to climb a big ass tree, trying to get a perfect shot of a mama Japanese paradise flycatcher and her babies on the branch adjacent to the one he was lying on.

He had gotten a few shots: some of mama feeding the babies, others with the babies nipping at mama’s feathers, and even an adventurous chick almost roaming out of the nest.

Wonwoo had been in the tree for hours and he was sure several people almost called the police before seeing his big ass camera.

The sun was beginning to set and natural light was diminishing. Wonwoo would have to leave soon. He sat up, looking through his camera to see the pictures he took. Placing a hand behind him, leaning back to rest his aching back before a sickening crack sounded in the air.

Ah, Wonwoo was not weird. Just fucking stupid.

A grown man could sit only for so long on a branch before the support gave away. Wind rushed past his face as he squeezed his eyes shut, curling his body around his camera.

It had cost him three months of paychecks to save up for that piece of equipment and he was not letting his stupidity waste it. He braced for impact and, boy, did it fucking hurt.

Wonwoo groaned. Falling out of a tree was not something he recommend as his ass stung from landing on the hard-packed dirt. 

“Fucking hell.”

Wonwoo blinked. Despite his behind hurting like a bitch, he was sure he didn’t hit his head, so why was he hearing voices?

The voice groaned.

Wonwoo turned to see a man his age, curled up on the ground and cradling his left arm to his body.

Fuck.

“Oh my God,” Wonwoo said as he scrambled to the injured boy. “I fell on you, didn’t I?”

The boy let out a harsh breath, slowly sitting up, still shielding away his left arm. A few tears had fallen, tracking their way down his dirt stained cheeks. “I would make a stupid joke now, but my arm feels like it's on fire. Yes, you did fucking fall on me."

Wonwoo blinked and stared down at the boy. He was hot, like extremely hot. Defined jawline, thick hair, bright eyes, God, Wonwoo would ten out ten bang him. Wonwoo shook his head, now was not the time to ogle over the hot boy his fat ass fell on.

“I’m so sorry. Can I take you to the hospital?”

The boy looked up at Wonwoo, shaking the bangs out of his eyes. “That would be much appreciated.”

Jeon Wonwoo was not weird. Not at all.

Not even when he was carrying the boy he fell on princess style in his arms to his car, after dark, walking with large strides to ensure he wasn’t jostling around the boy’s injured arm too much.

The boy smiled up at him, a bit strained, but Wonwoo’s heart still skipped a beat.

“My name is Junhui,” he said. “What’s your name?”

“Um, Wonwoo,” he mumbled. Hopefully this was some awkward small talk and not a plot to sue every won from his savings account.

“Cool,” Junhui said. “You know, my arm might feel like it’s dying, but I’m actually not that mad right now.”

“Really?” Wonwoo asked. “I’m pretty sure that’s the adrenaline talking. Once you’re on painkillers and in a cast, I’m going to end up on the side of the road with thirty-seven stab holes on my body.”

“Nah,” Junhui interjected, looking back at the parking lot that was slowly getting closer. “You’re hot and you didn’t mean it. Sure, I’m pissed at your stupidity and how you thought that tiny branch could support your fatass, but we all have our bad days.”

Wonwoo blinked and almost stopped walking. “What?”

Junhui laughed and rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure you did not see me running and decide to ambush me when I ran under the tree.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Wonwoo said. He had only met this guy for like half an hour and he wanted to punch him and make out with him. His head hurt a little from the conflicting emotions coursing through his mind.

“I know,” Junhui teased as Wonwoo finally reached his car. He gingerly set the injured boy on the ground and dug in his pockets for his keys. The car beeped as Wonwoo unlocked it and Junhui hobbled into the passenger seat, gripping Wonwoo’s bicep as he settled into the seat.

“Strong boy,” he commented, bright eyes staring up at him.

Wonwoo sucked in a deep breath and slammed the door shut. He screams internally for a couple seconds before calmly walking to the driver’s seat and got in the car. “Are you sure you broke your arm or some shit? Because you are way too flirty to be in pain.”

Junhui shrugged as much as could. “Why not? I’m not a serial killer.” 

“I figured,” Wonwoo snorted. “You literally have a cartoon puppy on your shirt. If you’re a serial killer, then you are the least intimidating serial killer ever.”

Junhui scrunched up his lips, narrowing his eyebrows. “Sure,” he said rolling his eyes. “Just drive, boy.”

Wonwoo smiled and drove off.

It was past midnight when Wonwoo’s arm slipped of the armrest, knocking over his carefully balanced head and jolting him awake. Junhui had already been rushed into the no-Jeon-Wonwoo allowed part of the hospital with three young nurses following the hot boy’s heels. It was definitely not because of Junhui’s broken arm Wonwoo observed watching the nurses coddle him like a baby.

Wonwoo decided he needed to have the decency to at least drive Junhui back to his car or whatever and promptly fell asleep in the waiting room.

Blearily he opened his eyes and walked up to the front desk. An older woman sat there, typing furiously on the keyboard. She looked up and smiled at Wonwoo.

“Your friend should be out soon,” she said.

Wonwoo nodded and went to sit down before the doors opened. Junhui was wheeled out with the same flock of nurses cooing at his currently bandaged arm. The boy beamed at Junhui and waved.

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo asked as the boy was pushed in front of him.

“Eh, could be worse,” Junhui shrugged. He made his way to stand up before a nurse pushed him back down.

“You need to wait until we wheel you down to your car Mr. Wen,” she said, smiling a bit too widely for Wonwoo’s taste.

“Actually, he’s with me,” Wonwoo interjected, grabbing Junhui by his good arm and pulling him towards the elevators. Junhui could only blindly follow Wonwoo’s long strides, shrugging dopily at the nurses.

Once in the safety of the elevator, Wonwoo let go of Junhui’s arm, as if he was surprised at his actions and moved to the far side of the elevator. Junhui rubbed his arm a little, but a small grin formed on his face.

“Someone’s a jealous boy,” Junhui teased, walking over to press their shoulders together. Wonwoo frowned and turned away from Junhui.

“I’m not,” he huffed. “They were just being unprofessional.”

Junhui gave him a look and rolled his eyes, leaning almost all of his body weight onto Wonwoo.

“Since you basically handicapped me and now I can’t drive, tell me what you plan to do with me on this wonderful morning at one AM,” he asked. Today had been a long day and Junhui’s energy had finally started to fizzle out, eyelids drooping a bit as he leaned even deeper into Wonwoo’s warmth.

Wonwoo froze and Junhui could have sworn the man stopped breathing.

“Um, I don’t know,” he mumbled. “I could drive you back to my place since it’s late, but it’s up to you.” Junhui smiled. It was his first time seeing the man so shy after a day of sarcasm and confidence; Junhui was into it.

“Sure,” he said. “That sounds nice.”

Wonwoo swallowed hard.

* * *

 

If someone told Wonwoo he would be wearing his polar bear pajama pants, sitting in a heap of blankets, ogling the fuck out of a boy he accidently injured, Wonwoo would called you a fucking crazy idiot.

But here he was.

Clad in the fuzzy pj pants Soonyoung gifted him for Christmas, watching Junhui struggle with putting on a sleep shirt. It was one of Wonwoo’s old high school shirts, Mr. Beanie emblazoned on the back with bubble letter.

High school was a weird time, full of emo phases and puberty.

The cast was getting in the way, and Junhui’s golden back flexed with every attempt to thrust his cast through the sleeve. The boy finally turned around, frustration blazing in his eyes.

“Can you help or will you spend the rest of eternity checking my ass out?”

Wonwoo almost blushed as he made his way off the blankets and to Junhui. “That’s implying you would keep struggling with this shirt for eternity,” he said, gingerly grasping the bandaged wrist and gently pulling it through the sleeve. Wonwoo stared at Junhui, pulling down the hem of the shirt, straightening out any of the wrinkles. “Though I was checking your back out,” he said lowly before turning on a heel to scoop up a blanket to drag it to the couch.

“I’m a night owl and will only go to sleep after I watch whatever nonsense is playing on cable,” Wonwoo said, settling onto the plush couch. “Wanna join me?”

Junhui’s cheeks were still on fire. He wanted to be the reason for stuttering and rosy cheeks. Why was flirting so hard?

He begrudgingly picked up the other blanket and settled on the couch, thigh almost pressing against Wonwoo’s. “Whatever,” he mumbled, pulling the blanket up to his chin in an attempt to cover up his moment of adoration, almost leaning towards Wonwoo.

Some old drama started up on the TV with Wonwoo intently watching it through slanted eyes and mussed hair. Junhui laughed. Wonwoo looked over, a bit offended. “What are you laughing at, asshole?”

“Actually, you’re the asshole, arm breaker,” Junhui shot back. “But you look like a cat. So fluffy, but also so evil looking.”

“Good, I’ll break your other arm,” Wonwoo mumbled. Junhui gasped and launched himself onto Wonwoo, pushing all his weight onto Wonwoo.

Junhui soon found the position, almost laying against Wonwoo’s chest, much more comfortable as he spent more time watching Wonwoo than the drama. Wonwoo was just really hot, but even with the good view of tall, handsome Korean man, Junhui’s eyelids grew too heavy to open and he soon succumbed to the unconscious state.

What Junhui didn’t know was that he face planted into Wonwoo’s chest. Wonwoo couldn’t help, but smile as a hand immediately found its way to the thick hair adorning Junhui’s perfect face, carding the silky strands, heart never stopping its heavy _thump thump_.

* * *

 

Junhui awoke with bright streams of sunlight peeking through the blinds. He yawned, smacking his lips a couple times, mouth tasting like ass. He tried to turn onto his stomach when he rolled onto his arm.

It didn’t hurt like hell, but it was like a dull bruise and Junhui immediately jolted out of bed, surprised by the clunky control he had over that limb. Through his half-asleep state, he stared at the blue cast on his arm, brain trying to make connections to why his arm was in a cast.

“What the fuck are you doing,” a low voice bellowed next to him.

Junhui wanted to punch himself as his brain finally woke up, memories of a handsome man falling out of a tree falling on him and then carrying him to the hospital and there was lowkey flirting.

Wonwoo turned over, blearily staring up at the man, smiling lazily. It was probably the adrenaline from a bad injury that made him so confident last night because right now, Junhui’s heart was currently racing and all he could hear was blood rushing through his ears.

“Are you getting shy on me? I carried you to the hospital and to bed,” he said. “Please say I’m forgiven for breaking your arm.”

Junhui swallowed. With those looks, Junhui had already forgiven Wonwoo the minute his strong arms circled around his back and waist, but Wonwoo didn’t need to know that.  “I think,” he started, slowly laying back down onto bed, eyes never leaving Wonwoo’s gaze. “You can only be forgiven if…” Junhui trailed off, quickly averting his gaze.

“Cat got your tongue?” Wonwoo teased, eyes losing their sleepy glaze, looking bright and a bit childish.

“I wish,” Junhui blurted out

Awkward.

Junhui hoped Wonwoo didn’t remember the cat comment he made last night because it was so applicable right now. A few seconds passed and Junhui was sure that the dirty joke he made went over the man’s head. Now he could flirt like a normal human and maybe actually get a boyfriend.

But Junhui spoke too soon, Wonwoo blinked and then surged forward. Long finger lacing around his neck, pulling their mouths together. Junhui’s gasp was muffled by Wonwoo’s lips gently coaxing his mouth open.

Junhui had to give it to him, Wonwoo did oblige to Junhui’s request as his tongue was very much in Junhui’s mouth.

After a few seconds of the wettest and dirtiest make out Junhui was blessed with, Wonwoo released his hold, a smirk painted onto his lips.

“Am I forgiven now?” he asked, staring at Junhui in a way that made him feel naked.

Junhui sucked in a breath and sucked in a breath. “Um, I need at least two more of those kisses and a dinner.”

“Okay,” Wonwoo said nonchalantly. “At least an hour in bed making out this morning and a date tonight, got it.” Before Junhui could blubber out a quick remark, he was pulled back down

The cat definitely had gotten his tongue.

* * *

 

(“What the fuck Wonwoo, that’s how you got a boyfriend? And a hot one? Now I have to climb up trees and tackle hot people.”

“Shut the fuck up Mingyu.”

“What can I say? Wonwoo totally fell for me.”

“I just rolled my eyes so hard, I saw my brain.”

“You have a brain, Minghao?”

“I will fucking end you Mingyu.”)

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
